nazarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Benton Turner
Sir Benton Turner The Honourable Sir Benton Turner is a Morisan politician former lawyer and former General who has served as Prime Minister of Moris since late 872 AU. He is the Leader of the Humanist Party and is Prime Minister is the first ever Humanist-Conservationist Coalition Government. The Humanists and Conservationists were traditionally archnemesis's that would never work together but Turner convinced the Conservationist Leader that a Grand Coalition was needed for the national interest. Sir Turner's government is among the most popular government's in the history of Nazareth. He personally holds an approval rating of about 73 percent and his government, the Humanist-Conservationist Coalition, holds an approval rating of about 67 percent. He is the most popular Prime Minister since Sir Andrew Barnett who lead the nation through the majority of the Titan War 24 years ago. Despite allegations of corruption Sir Turner is a very popular Prime Minister known for his focus on national safety, anti-terrorism, and developing a strong government. He is also the first Prime Minister to represent a district of Nazareth in Parliament. Life Benton James Turner was born in West Hemingway, Nazareth to middle class parents, John and Grace, in 819 AU. His father was Redcoat Officer and his mother was a Banker. He studied at a private school in Greencourt from ages 5 to 13 and attended a military academy from ages 13 to 17. He enrolled in the Royal Morisan Army in 837 AU and was stationed in the Colonies where he ascended to become a Lieutenant by 845. He was redeployed to the Moris-Kirkwall Border in 847 AU as a Commander. In 849 AU when the Titan War began he fought on the frontlines leading battalions, in 851 AU he was promoted to General, becoming the youngest General serving. He mainly lead the defences of Border towns but famously lead the a large army against the titan general Ma'hyr at the Battle of Talbot in 857 AU. In 863 AU he was honorably relieved of his duties after he was shot in the leg by a sniper and nearly bled out. He returned to Nazareth and attended law school, becoming a Lawyer by 867 AU. He was a very elite and successful Goldcourt lawyer until the 870 Election when he was elected as a Humanist MP from the Nazareth District of Hemingway-South Goldcourt.He quickly became known as a fierce debater and a beloved MP. In 871 AU, only a year after he became a politician, he was elected Leader of the Humanist Party. He changed the policies to campaign for pro-magic in the hands of the government, anti-Kirkwall measures, and more funding to the army and intelligence. He also campaigned for updating outdated hospitals and more money to police in poor areas. He became very popular with the middle and lower class. After the death of Prime Minister Peter Winston in 872 an election was called and Benton Turner lead the Humanists to a minority but with the most seats. It was expected he'd do a coalition with the pro-magic Magic Alliance or the Workers Party but he decided to form a "Grand Coalition" with the Conservationists that had a supermajority in the parliament. Prime Minister of Moris Benton Turner was knighted as Sir and appointed Prime Minister by the King on December 3rd 872. In that election he also changed districts from Hemingway-South Goldcourt to Goldcourt Centre. His government has been strict on magic regulation, giving much funding and freedom to the Ministry of Magical Affairs. They also introduced a move to the colonies scheme to end overpopulation in Nazareth's poorer districts. Prime Minister Turner is also known for his aggressive foreign policy, under his short time as Prime Minister military, navy, airforce funding all tripled and he gave funding to the Ministry of Intelligence to train and hire magic spies and assassins as well as heavily increasing military presence on the Kirkwall border after a violent terrorist attack on the Royal Museum in Goldcourt that Turner blamed on Kirkwall. Prime Minister Turner is incredibly popular and seen as a strong leader despite some rumours of corruption, it is alleged that he is bribed by various Corporations to allow them to set up private militaries in the deep colonies to root out tribes and set up mining and logging camps, though Turner has said there is no bribery and that there are no private armies, simply corporate mercenaries. He is also opposed by human rights activists for his violent war against the tribals of the Colonies and Emerald Isles, most notably, he is criticized by some within the Humanists for this war saying that "such violence in the Colonies have been unheard of since Commander Sutcliff."